Believe
by LenXag
Summary: Mungkin sifat suka memarahi Nanao pada Kyouraku adalah bukti bahwa Nanao mempercayainya. Walau sifat aneh Kyouraku itu sering kali merusak image dirinya sebagai seorang taichou, sebenarnya Nanao tidak keberatan. Karena ia menikmati momen itu. Warning: OOC, Typo, etc!


**Believe**

**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship **Rate:** T

**Pairing:** Kyouraku Shunsui/Nanao Ise.

**Warning:** OOC, Typo, Canon

Story by LenXag

* * *

Sudah jadi aktivitas rutin Nanao Ise untuk selalu memarahi taicho-nya, Kyouraku Shunsui. Kebiasaan 'aneh' Kyouraku yang kadang kala membuatnya naik darah sehingga ia tidak enggan memarahi bahkan memukul taichou nya sendiri. Tapi, bukannya kapok, justru Kyouraku makin berulah jika Nanao memarahinya. Hal itu biasa terjadi di kelompok 8, bukan hal aneh lagi jika seorang fuku-taicho memarahi taichou-nya sendiri. Bahkan satu Seireitei mengetahuinya, ya termasuk soutaichou sendiri.

Kali ini, Nanao yang dibuat repot dengan ulah Kyouraku. Tugas yang harus dikerjakan oleh taichou malah ditinggalkan begitu saja di ruang kerja. Nanao pun harus repot mencari-cari Kyouraku yang menghilang tanpa pemberitahuan.

"Taichou! Lagi-lagi pekerjaannya ditinggal begitu saja!" umpat Nanao kesal saat mendapati ruangan kerja Kyouraku kosong.

Nanao menghela nafas berat, ia jengkel ada saja ulah taichounya yang membuat ia naik darah. Jujur saja Nanao… menik- tidak-tidak! Lupakan saja kata-kata yang barusan, oke?

.

Di tempat lain, seorang pria tengah tidur pulas di atas sebuah gedung. Dengan menutup kepalanya dengan topi jerami, menghalau sinar matahari mengenai matanya. Pria itu melipat kedua kedua tangannya sebagai alas kepala. Ia tampak nyaman dengan tidur siangnya.

"Taichou! Ternyata disini!" suara panggilan untuk dirinya. Suara itu memang sedikit mengganggu tidur siangnya itu. Namun, panggilan tersebut enggan dibalasnya, karena ia tahu siapa yang tengah sibuk mencarinya.

"Taichou!" panggil Nanao lagi karena tak ada respon dari panggilannya. Nanao menghela nafas, kemudian mendekati Kyouraku. Setelah ia berada didekat Kyouraku, Nanao melepaskan buku yang amat berat tepat diatas kepala Kyouraku.

BUK!

"UAAAAAAH!" teriak Kyouraku yang kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Nanao. Buku itu dengan suksesnya mendarat tepat di wajahnya. Kemudian Kyouraku segera bangun sembari memegangi hidungnya yang memerah.

"Na-nanao-chan! Ini sakit tahu," seru Kyouraku dengan wajah tak bersalahnya.

"Itu karena taichou tidak mengerjakan tugasmu lagi," balas Nanao sembari mengambil buku miliknya itu.

"Nanao-chan~ Barusan aku memimpikan dirimu loh! Kau sangat cantik tahu~ Lo-ve-ly Nanao-chan~" Kyouraku berusaha tidak merespon perkataan Nanao barusan.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" kata Nanao kesal. Namun Kyouraku terus saja menjadi dengan mengeluarkan wajah-wajah aneh kearah Nanao.

"Lo-ve-ly~ Nanao-chan~"

BUAK!

Kali ini pukulan keras mengenai pipi kanan Kyouraku. Kyouraku hanya terheran sembari memengangi pipi kanannya yang sakit. Nanao pun hanya melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kyouraku.

"Nanao-chan seram sekali yah…" guman Kyouraku.

.

Kali ini Kyouraku dengan sembunyi-sembunyi membawa sebotol sake keruang kerja miliknya tanpa sepengetahuan Nanao. Tentu Nanao melarang keras Kyouraku minum-minum karena ia seorang taichou. Hal itu tentu bukan hal yang patut dicontoh.

"Kalau sekali-sekali kan boleh Nanao-chan~" guman Kyouraku sembari meminum sakenya.

GREEK

Terdengar pintu ruang kerja Kyouraku dibuka. Disana ada Nanao yang hendak masuk ke ruang kerja Kyouraku sembari membawa tumpukan kertas ditangannya

"Eh? Nanao-chan?" tanya Kyouraku bingung atas kehadiran Nanao.

"Taichou! Lagi-lagi taichou minum sake!" omel Nanao saat memergoki Kyouraku asik meminum sake.

"Tapi kan tidak setiap hari Nanao-chan~" rengek Kyouraku dengan memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Tentu kularang jika taichou hanya bermalas-malasan saja," kata Nanao sembari meletakkan tumpukan kertas diatas meja kerja.

"Ayolah Nanao-chan~" goda Kyouraku sembari melancarkan efek-efek love kearah Nanao.

"Sigh… Baiklah kali ini kuijinkan," kata Nanao kesal.

"Eh? Benarkah? Terima kasih Nanao-chan~ Nanao-chan memang Lo-ve-ly~" kata Kyouraku yang ingin memeluk Nanao. Namun hal itu dihalau oleh Nanao dengan menggunakan buku sebagai tameng dari tingkah aneh Kyouraku padanya.

"Iya-iya tapi tolong hentikan tindakan aneh anda taichou…" kata Nanao sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Nanao-chan lo-ve-ly~ Lo-ve-ly~" lagi kata-kata aneh Kyouraku diarahkan padanya.

.

Walau Nanao tahu tingkah Kyouraku yang aneh, setidaknya ia mengetahui satu hal dari Kyouraku. Jika ada medan pertempuran, sifat aneh tersebut akan hilang. Sifat yang suka bermalas-malas, bahkan berperilaku aneh akan hilang. Digantikan oleh tatapan serius dari Kyouraku.

Satu hal lagi, Kyouraku takkan membiarkan Nanao terluka dalam pertempuran.

Nanao masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana sifat Kyouraku saat akan menghadapi soutaichou waktu dulu. Dimana Nanao hampir saja kehilangan kesadaran jika bukan Kyouraku membawa pergi dirinya ke tempat yang aman. Menjauhkan dirinya dari serangan reatsu milik soutaichou.

Yah… Dipikir-pikir tidak selalu sikap aneh Kyouraku diperlihatkan pada Nanao.

Jujur saja, Nanao tidak ingin taichounya itu terluka. Walau ia tahu Kyouraku adalah seorang shinigami yang kuat.

.

"Taichou!" lagi suara Nanao memanggil Kyouraku yang tengah asik bermalas-malasan. Nanao pun mendekatinya.

"Taichou, lagi-lagi anda disini! Harusnya anda mengerjakan tugas anda!" kata Nanao pada Kyouraku.

"Hnggh... Aku tahu kok, Nanao-chan~ Aku hanya ingin beristirahat saja~" balas Kyouraku.

"T-tapi kan-" belum Nanao menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kyouraku membalas.

"Aku kan mempunyai fuku-taichou yang hebat," mendengar perkataan Kyouraku, Nanao terdiam. Kyouraku hanya menatap Nanao dengan senyuman. Kemudian muncul garis merah diwajah Nanao.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Kyouraku. Selama ini pekerjaan Nanao adalah menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan Kyouraku di atas meja kerja, karena pekerjaan itu tidaklah cocok Kyouraku. Lagi, wibawa seorang Kyouraku Shunsui muncul. Membuktikan bahwa ia adalah seorang taichou yang tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Wah-wah… Wajah Nanao-chan memerah~" ledek Kyouraku pada Nanao. Lamunan Nanao pun terhenti.

"Ti-tidak! Ini hanya efek matahari kok!" bantah Nanao.

"Nanao-chan tidak bisa bohong padaku~" wajah aneh Kyouraku pun kembali muncul.

"T-taichou!" Nanao masih mencoba mengelak.

.

Mungkin sifat suka memarahi Nanao pada Kyouraku adalah bukti bahwa Nanao mempercayainya. Walau sifat aneh Kyouraku itu sering kali merusak image dirinya sebagai seorang taichou, sebenarnya Nanao tidak keberatan. Karena ia menikmati momen itu. Nanao menikmati dimana seorang Kyouraku mempercayai dirinya sebagai fuku-taichounya.

.

.

End.

* * *

**A/N:** Saya sangat menyukai tingkah, wajah aneh, bahkan rayuan Kyouraku buat Nanao. Entah saya sangat menyukai tingkah taichou satu ini. xD Apalagi dia memakai eyepatch di new arc! Wah jadi inget sama chara fandom sebelah. :D

Thanks for reading.


End file.
